Omérta
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: While at a meeting in italy. England gets draged into the mafia, then getting invited to be in the “I Prescelti Sette” wasnt on the to-do list neither was tuning into a baby now when not a baby he is invited to the end of this years world meeting. Why Reborn and the rest are now intrested in him? Three-Shot


**Heyo this was first made 18/11/17 I made this from the fact that there are only about 50 Hetalia crossovers with KHR and I think only one has Skull and England as the main characters yeash anyway**

 **Warning will use Skull, England, And Arthur randomly throughout the two-shot**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any anime at all**

"whats with the letter lackey" a man with tanned skin, black clothes, a fedora, and two curly sideburns peered over Arthur's shoulder trying to get a look at what skull had in his hands.

"Reborn!" Arthur yelled out startled. His hand flailing at the 6'8 man "hey! give it back!" as reborn grabbed the letter away from the smaller man

"no can do lackey, what is it anyway?" reborn said coolly letter above his head

"I don't know i haven't gotten a letter like this since before the mafia" Arthur grumbled "now give it back, it could be from my family"

reborn smirked amused at him "how did they find you then? seeing as no one knows where we are buy Vongola and some of rests 'friends'"

"oh shush i think it's fine that my TWIN brother can find me" Arthur retorted.

"I didn't know you had a twin?" reborn questioned

"oh bugger off i have family i mean we're not that close after the whole mafia thing but they are my brothers." Arthur said still staring at the letter.

"what are they like" reborn asked genuinely curious

"my oldest brother Sc-Alistair is a jerk,he's Scottish redhead and green eyes inherited their dad's temper" Arthur said smiling slightly remembering his brothers face.

"their dad?" reborn questioned his eyebrow raised at Arthur

"yes i'm there half sibling well they don't know that I found out when my uncle took me away fro my brothers because they were too young to raise me but he was forced to move away and soon died... anyway then there is Francis..." Arthur trailed off.

"whats with this one" reborn demanded slightly worried because of the long pause.

"remember that Cornelius person? well he's sort of like that, he got married once she was killed in a fire she told him to act like he normally did, though the fire was my fault i was stupid and didn't know what would he raised me." Reborns aura appeared at the first few words Arthur confessed " i still feel bad for it everyday"

"now then there is ir-Hannah she is my older sister she is Irish usually mistaken as a boy ha." Arthur smiled as Reborn continued to listen "then there is Dylan he came from wales and my twin brother haven't seen him in 33 years"

"i also have Peter Leon Alfred Matthew Vlad Kevin Lovino Lukas Sai Gilbert and Ludwig." Arthur finished off reminiscing

"Thats a lot of people, what about your mother and father?" reborn questioned putting his hands under his chin elbows on the table doing the mad dude pose.

"Our mother died around when i was born due to childbirth defects and my father which is alsos Gilbert's Ludwigs and Dylan's died around when ludwig was born, Why?" Arthur asked.

"Oh nothing we usually don't talk about the past Lackey"reborn dismissed

"Really i heard tons of stories from Lal Fon and Colonnello about their pasts." Arthur replied indigenously

"Yes but you don't lackey all of us but you haven't told us your real name, hair colour, eye colour, age and what you did before joining the mafia." reborn said

"Really?" Reborn nodded "you could have asked so now will you all stop eavesdropping?"

Verde, Viper, Colonnello, Lal, and Fon came out from behind the door.

"You guys could have just asked. My name is Arthur Kirkland I am blond unlike my siblings my eye colour is green though i have no idea what my age is. My siblings don't know either and my job" Arthur smiled again slightly smirking "I was, well Am the representative of Great Britain And Northern Ireland."

Reborn choked on his espresso.

"I call bullshit, Kora." Lal snorted at his words

"Why?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at them.

"It's not possible! Kora!" Colonnello yelled

"How is it not possible?" Skull tilted his head slightly to the left.

"You!" Colonnello yelled

"I think I am possible." Skull said matter-of-factly

"But-" colonnello tried to speak but he had no rebuttal to skulls comment.

Skull grabbed the letter from Reborn in triumph. Grinning slightly, he backed away from the rest unnoticed as they continued their fight. Once he grabbed the red seal off of the letter a bright light was present in the room. The rest of the arcobaleno turned when the bright light simmered down to a young blond man with green eyes and normal eyebrows was on the ground rubbing his forehead.

Whining softly about 'Hexes' the young man looked at them and laughed sheepishly and said with a noticeable British accent "hey Reborn-senpai"

Reborn choked once again on his espresso Mammon did their usual 'Muu' taking pictures of reborn.

"Skull is that you?" Lal asked trying to process this development.

"Hahaha.. yes I'm kind of shocked that they didn't send a bomb this time.." the young man that replaced skull said embarrassed.

Skull stood up eyes closed as he smiled slightly sheepish aura still in the air around him.

"-VOI! S**TY BRATS WE HAVE A JO-WHO ARE YOU SH***Y BASTARD!" 'oh gosh why did he see me like this?!'

Arthur laughed sheepishly and grinned saying "you can't remember what I look like? Are you finally going senile Squalo?"

"No way shi**y brat! VOI WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOK DIFFERENT! BOSS IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" squalo burst out yelling

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT BLAME ALBA!" arthur yelled back,

" VOI WHO IS THIS ALBA PERSON AND WHY HAVE THEY DIED YOUR HAIR!" he yelled hack

"Albas my stupid big brother, and he decided to send one of those prank letters to me and for some reason he found out i dyed my hair and put in contacts" Arthur scowled at him " and i don't know what Boss is going to do you'll have to put up with it seeing as i can't do a thing about it!"

"All ya have ta do is get rid of ta hex albion" ano0ther voice was heard "Shut it Alba!" arthur yelled at the read head exasperation clear in his voice. The arcobaleno turned to see ya redhead with green eyes almost as bright as emeralds

 **1086 words including top AN but not the bottom one anyway this will probably be a three-shot so… ya.. This will be published on both wattpad and under the names Rin-isobu-walker.**


End file.
